Grillby
Grillby is a fire monster, and owner and proprietor of . While generally very quiet, he will commend the protagonist for a "good job" during the True Pacifist Ending epilogue. If Papyrus is killed, he will get nervous as Sans is his best costumer and he has not shown up all day. In the Genocide Route, he serves as a bonus boss fight, after you killed Sans. It shouldn't be that hard to find, since Sans flat out tells you where to go. If you head back to Grillby's after beating Sans you'll find him waiting there for you. And he's not happy. Grillby is either mute or speaks a different language than other monsters. Red Bird tends to speak for him which is revealed at the end of the True Pacifist route and near the end of Genocide route before going to Asgore's Throne Room. He has the Restaurant Owner role in Undertale. List of AUs involving Grillby * /Underfell/ * /Underswap/ * SwapFell * /Outertale/ * Undertale Rho * /Storywarp/ * /Rolereverse/ * RogueTale * Underfire/Grillbytale */MafiaTale/ */Quantumtale/ */Underlust/ In Battle The Battle with Grillby is NOT canon to Undertale. Attacks * The glasses scroll from right to left or left to right, and they get faster each time. * This one gets really tricky, since the bubbles don't move in straight lines and you can't stop moving. * Grillby can also do Shoryuken, and sometimes he just lets one of these loose. This one doesn't look too hard to avoid, and it isn't at first. But it can strike in the center or on either side, and he'll sometimes do it in the middle of the other two attacks. Strategy * As you would guess from his defense, one hit is enough to take him down...but he immediately reignites no matter how many times you do. To progress the fight, the protagonist must get an empty glass and fill it with waters. If the water is finish, and douse at him, Grillby is no more. Quotes ; Pre-Fight * ......We're closed. * ...but since you killed Sans... * ......I'll serve you. ; Fight * Here you go. Neutral * Drink up. Neutral Flavor Text * He'd offer you mercy but he never touches the stuff. Check * The bar is on fire. Encounter * Grillby is snuffed... but he reignited. Attack * I need water. Douse * Looks like Grillby won't cool down. Neutral * Smells like fire. Neutral * You feel sweat running down your back. Neutral * There is a glass of water on the bar. water * I'm going to get it. water #2 * It's going to take some time. water #3 * I'm halfway there. water #4 * Few more steps. water #5 * Almost there. water #6 * I got it. I know just what to do with this. water #7 * I've already got the water. water, if the protagonist already got water * Grillby is no more. after obtaining water Trivia * The original concept is that the only way to make it stick is to make a detour to Hotland first, and if you carry the cup with you into the battle you have a new option in the act menu to finish Grillby off. ** In addition to the original concept, his old theme plays is just MEGALOVANIA reversed called "NEGALOVANIA". External links Category:Undertale Category:Fire Category:Grillby Category:The Restaurant Owner Role Category:Male Category:Minor Role